marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
Emprase Contone Ovasere
Emprase Contone Ovasere is Principal Business Man's adoptive daughter, who has been adopted after the death of his immediate family members, Principal GLaDOS and Caroline. She is the main character of three increasingly non-canonical chapters of Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition. Description Being adopted, she is almost immediately described as fat and ugly by MarissaTheWriter. Biography Little is known of Contone's life prior to her adoption, up to and including whether she went to Portal High School or even was old enough to go there. She is first introduced around a decade after the events of TEEN FORTRESS 2. She has been living together with Principal Business Man in a house named "Bllo Portnels Deralement Centrw", which she has taken a liking to calling "Blioo Bortols Devolvement Empore". However, after learning that Gabe Jonson and GLaDOS are working on two robots, she assumes it to be an immediate threat to the identity of Principal Business Man and Principal GLaDOS. She calls her friend from another universe, Winson Smote, but he is unable to help her. Therefore, she goes on an adventure, involving Principal Business Man's time motorcycle, which leads her to the far future, in which Atlas and P-Body were not only made, but killed by Marrissa Roberts. Contone asks Marrissa to rebuild the robots, but Marrissa declines, killing Contone. Contone thus appears in Andord Hell. Her time motorcycle also appears, and she is able to use it to escape Andord Hell. However, when she returns to Earth, she finds that she has ended up in the universe of Invader Zim: Born Again Christian. There, after Professor Membrane's death, a "Robot Membrone" takes charge of his laboratory. He finds Contone and replaces her life essence with that of his children Dib and Gaz, creating "Daz Membrone". Daz leaves the Membrone laboratory, equipped with floating time machine boots, and continues her adventures in time and space. Those eventually lead her to the Death Star, which she uses to destroy the Earth. She is then able to take over the entire universe, having united with the Irkens, who, impressed by her abilities, appoint her as the new leader of the Irken race. She then delivers a punishment to Zim, and Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition ends. Trivia *Many details about Contone are pulled directly from the Portal: The 4th Millennium franchise. **Namely, Blue Portals Development Centre is a facility, similar to Aperture Science, existing in the Portal mod Blue Portals. While it is separate from Aperture, it has reverse-engineered a large chunk of Aperture's technologies, including the Portal Device (though, their version can only shoot portals of one kind, hence the mod's name). Like Aperture, they have an AI maintaining test chambers, named 0ver5e3r. Per Portal: The 4th Millennium, in the far future, 0ver5e3r turned into a human named Contine Overseer, similar to GL@DDA Magnet, the basis for Principal GLaDOS. Later Portal: The 4th Millennium plotlines involve Contine going on to conquer large numbers of galaxies, henceforth becoming Empress Contine Overseer, leader of "Blue Portals Development €mpire". *ASBusinessMagnet proceeded to write a serious story about Daz, named . Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Internet media characters